Known methods of brominating cyclododecatriene to produce hexabromocyclododecane include admixing bromine and cyclododecatriene for reaction in proportions other than the stoichiometric three moles of bromine to one mole of cyclododecatriene, e.g. an excess of bromine. For examples, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,727 (Jenkner et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,675 (Newcombe et al), incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. However, there remains a need for improved methods to achieve higher purity and yields of the solid hexabromocyclododecane product obtained from the reaction mass formed in the bromination of cyclododecatriene.